


Guardian

by Kiraya



Series: The Ties That Bind [2]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Community: thirtyforthree, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-04
Updated: 2007-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraya/pseuds/Kiraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auron always felt kind of left out when Braska and Jecht traded stories about their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Theme #8 - Babies.

Auron always felt kind of left out when Braska and Jecht traded stories about their children. Granted, he’d never yet met a woman he could see himself settling down and having babies with — the whole idea was somewhat absurd — but that didn’t stop him from feeling… well, jealous.

When they stood at the edge of Besaid and Braska asked him to bring his daughter to that tiny, sunny village after their pilgrimage was over, Auron didn’t even think of refusing. He had long since discovered that he couldn’t really say no to Braska, especially with that little edgy voice in the back of his mind reminding him that after their pilgrimage, he’d be—

When they stood in the pyrefly-filled ruins of Zanarkand and Jecht asked Auron to watch over his son, he was stunned — how was he to do what they’d thought impossible? But Jecht’s faith in him was comforting, and after everything they had been through together Auron would never refuse his last request.

It was those two promises that kept him on his feet as he once more descended from the heights of Mount Gagazet. With every step he could feel the life seeping out of his body, but he pressed stubbornly onward. Auron was a man of his word, and he _would_ provide for the children of the people he loved.

And not even death would stop him.


End file.
